In packaging integrated circuit (IC) chips, solder joining is one of the commonly used methods for bonding IC chips to package substrates. In packaging processes, a copper pillar of a semiconductor die (or chip) may be mounted on a bump pad of a package substrate. When a bump pitch of the semiconductor package is small, the copper pillar of a die may undesirably contact a metal line/trace adjacent to a bump pad (e.g. conductive traces run through two adjacent pads) on the semiconductor substrate when the die is bonded to the semiconductor substrate. In addition, in a semiconductor package, a bump pad can be disposed on a metal line. When the semiconductor package is small, the bump pad may deviate from a preferred position on the metal line. The deviated bump pad may undesirably contact a metal line adjacent to the bump pad. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a bump pad and/or related process that solves the above problem.